


Eggnog and Mistletoe

by Cookiemonster2000



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And They Were Roommates AU, But he's a lovable ass so it's ok, Chloe is a Ravenclaw and That's The Tea Sis, Christmas Party, College AU, Connor is an ass, Dad Hank, DadHank, F/M, Hank is Connor's adoptive father, Human AU, Introvert Kara, Just Your Average Everyday Teenage Shenanigans, Kara also doesn't take Connor's shit, Kara is a sweetheart, M for language and a few teenagery jokes, Mistletoe shenanigans, Pranks, Roommates that HATE each other lol, Scheming Chloe, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking, relax its just hard eggnog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiemonster2000/pseuds/Cookiemonster2000
Summary: Chloe and North, roommates, decide to throw a Christmas party at their apartment. Connor and Kara, who live across the hall, have been dragged into helping set up.As with every college party, there are fights. There's romantic tension so thick you could stab it twenty-eight times with a knife. There's Kara's sort of-crush and sort-of bitter enemy, laying it on thick with baffling jokes and flirtations. And there's, of course, cranberry juice. (What kind of party doesn't have cranberry juice?)The better question is, how will Kara survive?





	Eggnog and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea at work and scribbled down a bunch of notes. Came home and wrote it in a hallucinatory frenzy at one in the morning. However, I've refined it from that version, so hopefully it's all right.
> 
> Enjoy your seasonal Christmas party mistletoe fic! Ya filthy animals.

"That's the last of the lights," Chloe called, heading in from the balcony and rubbing her hands together furiously. "How are the cookies doing?"

Kara pulled the final batch out of the oven in a puff of heat, visible in the chilly air. "They're done, thank goodness."

"Is North done with the living room?"

"Screw you, Chloe, you gave me the hardest job," the girl in question shouted from the other room.

"And is Connor still moping around?"

"Being an ass, as usual!" Kara affirmed cheerfully. "No, he's run out to get the drinks. Getting him to do it was like pulling teeth, though."

"Kept whining about the 'frigid air,'" North agreed. "Thanks for getting rid of him."

"At least you don't have to live with him!" Kara rolled her eyes. "You don't get to complain."

"We live across the hall, shut up!"

"And _I'm_ glad we decided to hold this at _your_ place."

"Great, everything's normal." Chloe smiled and blew on her hands--outside, the fluffy clouds were threatening a heavy snowstorm, and a cold wind had bit through her thin sleeves like they weren't even there.

Alice emerged from the bathroom, shaking her hands off to dry them. "Cookies done?"

Kara gestured towards the pan. "It's really nice of you to help us set up for this party, Alice. . ."

"As long as I get food, I'm happy!" her sister responded cheerfully, picking up an already-cooled cookie from the rack of earlier batches. "I don't care that I don't get to hang around and drink alcohol and party. . ."

"No one's gonna drink alcohol, we're underage," Kara said severely.

North burst out coughing in the other room. Alice squinted suspiciously.

"Right," Chloe said, with a carefully straight face. "We're too responsible for that."

"HA!"

"Are you done in there yet?" the blonde shook her head. "Jeez, how hard is it to pick up your mess. . ."

"Chloe, you did a paper in here last week and you _still_ haven't even returned your research books to the library," North shot back. "Literally shut up."

"Okay!" Kara defused, clapping her hands. "Rose will be here to pick up Alice in about an fifteen minutes. When's Markus gonna get here?"

"Like, forty-five minutes." North emerged from the living room, arms overflowing with papers and books. "Oops. Make that half an hour."

"Great, just great." Kara sat down and rubbed her temples. "I can't believe we agreed to do this."

"Cheer up, Kara!" Chloe reassured. "It's only a Christmas party. We'll be responsible, everything will be great, you'll see!"

"I know we're college students, I just would feel better if we got a chaperone of some kind." Kara admitted. "I. . . I like Markus, Josh, and Simon, but they can get a little rowdy."

"That's a nice way of putting it."

"One of them is sure to bring alcohol," North remarked, having dumped her load on her bed and heading back in for more trash.

"North!" Kara covered Alice's ears.

"Kara, I know wh-- _seriously_? I can't even hear the word?"

"Um, sorry." she released the girl, a bit embarrassed.

"Anyway!" Chloe composed her face again. "I've got lots of games planned for tonight. We're gonna do Apples to Apples, and Risk, and. . ."

"This isn't a New Year's party!" North complained.

"I've also hung up mistletoe."

Immediately, Kara glanced at the ceiling warily.

"Oh, don't worry. I've hidden it well." Chloe leaned over, smirking. "You won't see it until it's too late, and you're already stuck with Co--"

"Was that the outside doorbell?" Kara leapt to her feet, face flaming. "I think I'd better get it, excuse me."

"I didn't hear--Kara!"

 

The doorbell _had_ rung. Connor was stuck outside the hall with an armload of grocery bags, banging his forehead repeatedly on the glass. By the time she opened it, his mouth was already open and complaints were coming out.

"What in the world were you doing that it took you so long to answer?" he demanded curtly. "I was freezing out there."

"Sorry. We're still setting up, and I finished the cookies." Kara helped him carry the bags as they headed down the hall side-by-side. "What'd you get?"

"Oh. . . you know. Eggnog. Cranberry juice." He shrugged. "Party drinks." 

She stopped short. "Cranberry juice is _not_ a party drink."

"It is if you like cranberry juice," he retorted calmly. "Fuck you."

She groaned loudly, hiking the bags up over her shoulder. "Uuuuugh, you're such a--"

"Jeez, keep it in your pants, short stuff, at least wait until tonight."

She stopped short. They were at the door. "What?"

Connor didn't answer, he was fumbling for his keys. "Shit, where'd they--"

"Was that _innuendo_?" she hissed.

"It was whatever you want it to have been," he said absentmindedly, finding the key and turning it in the lock.

"Oh, thank GOD. Drinks?" North called upon hearing the door open.

"The best."

"He got _cranberry juice_ for a _Christmas party_." Kara spoke up, dumping the bags on the kitchen table.

"Oh, dammit, Connor," the redhead complained, opening the bag and pulling the juice out. "How hard is it to get Coke?"

"I hate Coke, it's so unhealthy. Have you looked at the list of ingre--"

"Rose is here," Chloe called, looking out into the hall after them. "I'll take Alice to the door, ok?"

Alice was still standing there, shooting a death glare at Connor.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Kara asked, confused.

Alice's eyes snapped back to Kara's, betraying her surprise at being caught with such unfriendliness on her face. "N-nothing!"

After a moment of indecision, Kara decided to let the matter drop. "Thank you again for coming to help me cook, I really appreciate it."

"I always love spending time with you!" her sister responded, holding her arms out for a hug.

Kara embraced her, lifting Alice into the air and giving her a quick spin, making her laugh. "I love you!"

"Love you, too! See you later!" Alice called as she followed Chloe out.

As door swung shut, Kara turned back to Connor. "It's a party, dumbass, you can eat unhealthy things!" she exclaimed.

"It's still--your body is a well-oiled machine, you shouldn't put things into it that aren't good for it." Connor argued. "You need to eat healthy in order to properly--"

"Since when did you care about health? You ate cold chicken nuggets for breakfast four nights ago!"

"That was because _you_ hadn't gone shopping and there was no fruit! I always eat fruit--"

"Unless there's donuts in the house," she shot back. "You steal my donuts!"

"I do _not_ \--"

"I've counted! I've kept track! My apple fritters always disappear--"

"How do you know North doesn't break into our apartment and steal them? She loves apple fritters!"

"Oh, don't involve me in this," North interjected, "if I stole her donuts, I'd steal the jelly ones."

Kara rounded on her. "I _have_ had jelly donuts vanish!"

"Guys!" Chloe broke in, opening the door. "Chill. I know you're stressed, but it's just a party."

"I'm not stressed!" Kara cried, voice higher than usual.

Connor gave her an unimpressed look. "Sure."

North plopped down at the table and poured herself a cup of the accursed cranberry juice. "Did you remember to tell them your sisters are coming?"

"What? Sisters?" Connor demanded. "I thought it was just Markus, Josh, Simon, and your friend from that weird science class."

"First of all, Elijah is _not_ weird. Second of all, yes, they're coming down for Christmas, and I told them they could stay here."

"Is that allowed?" North asked, munching on chips.

"Stop eating the party food before the party even starts!" Kara scolded.

"Yes, it's allowed." Chloe affirmed as North dejectedly rolled up the bag of Doritos. "We're staying in the apartments, not the dorms. We're not _freshmen_."

"Anything we should know about them before they arrive?" Kara asked, placating. _Two more girls can't be too bad, right?_

"Well, they're twins. They're only a few years younger than me--Cammi and Christie. And I'm told we all look pretty similar."

Connor coughed. "Wonderful. Two more Chloes to torture me."

"At least it's not two Karas," North replied, taking another swig of her cup.

"Nah, I'd be into that."

North did a spit-take, spewing red juice all over the table and narrowly missing a tray of freshly-frosted cookies. Connor snatched up the tray a half-second after to prevent any collateral damage.

"Oh, come on, North, it wasn't _that_ funny!" he protested as North cackled. Chloe just stared. "What a mess, where are your paper towels?"

North was nearly crying from laughter. "We. . don't have any!" she snorted.

"Oh, come on. . ."

Kara rushed into the bathroom to get some toilet paper. Not to hide the rapidly spreading blush across her cheeks. Nope. Not at all.

 

By the time Markus and the crew arrived, everything was thankfully cleaned up and accounted for. Kara, by force of habit, was waiting beside the door, arms folded behind her back. She was going to be a good hostess, dammit, even if this wasn't her apartment!

The others were all sprawled about the different rooms--Connor, on the couch, North, in the kitchen, and Chloe finishing up her makeup in the bathroom. Kara hoped she wasn't making a mess.

"Welcome, Markus," she smiled pleasantly as the guys entered.

"Thanks for having us over, guys," Markus greeted, beaming. "It's cool of you to let us trash your place."

"He's kidding," Simon put in, offering his hand to her gentlemanly. 

Pleased, she shook it. "It's nice to have you!"

"Oh, nice, you got cranberry juice!" Josh exclaimed when he caught sight of the table. Connor popped his head through the doorway.

" _Thank_ you!" he shouted.

Simon's face contorted into a confused expression, and leaned over inconspicuously. "Is . . . is cranberry juice a party drink?" he whispered.

"No," Kara giggled. "Connor's just a--"

But what Connor was, Simon would never find out, because the boy had leapt to his feet and bounded between the two, throwing an arm around each.

"Hey, Simon, want us to give you the grand tour?" he asked lightly as Kara darted out from under his arm, scowling.

"Personal space, Connor, we've been over this." she said, biting back the ruder words that leapt to her tongue, because _guests_.

"Sorry," he said, looking completely unrepentant. "But Simon. Tour?"

"Uh, this isn't even your apartment?" Simon questioned, disentangling himself as well.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, looking at Markus. "Glad you could make it, dude."

"Glad to be here. You haven't been moving in on North while I'm not here, have you?" Markus teased.

Connor shot him a scandalized look. "I would never betray your trust like that, Markus," he informed seriously. "I have too much value for our--"

"Kidding, man."

* * *

After the girls and Chloe's not-boyfriend had showed up, the party really got started.

The music was cranked up, and Markus, Simon, Cammi, and North were all dancing in the living room. Josh was taking a break, sitting at the table enjoying his food. Chloe and Elijah were busy having an animated discussion in the corner, the male gesturing wildly to support his point, Chloe matching his intensity. The lights were turned down, and the atmosphere was a rowdier than she was used to.

Kara glanced around for a respite of some kind--it was a bit too loud!--and ducked into North's room to catch her breath and get some alone time. Unfortunately, she wasn't alone.

Her stomach dropped upon seeing the occupants.

Sitting at North's desk, eating a cookie and sitting up uncomfortably straight in her wooden seat was Connor. Beside him, leaning over said desk, was one of Chloe's beautiful blonde sisters, very clearly heavily flirting.

Christie caught her eye smiled brightly.

Kara turned and headed out of the room without giving them a chance to say or do anything to her. Something about the scene soured her mood deeply.

"Josh, pass me the hard eggnog," she growled, slamming her empty glass down on the table as she sat back down in the kitchen.

Josh glanced at her. "Thought you said you don't drink," he commented mildly.

"There's a first time for everything," she retorted, filling her cup.

"Uh oh," North muttered as she ducked under the doorway. "Kara? Something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine," she snapped, slamming the empty cup down and wiping her mouth. "Connor's in your room, though."

North's eyes widened for a split second, before she forced a laugh. "The recluse hiding out again?"

"Yeah, and he's found a friend."

"Ah, jeez." Without another word, North headed towards the bedrooms.

"Kara, I'm sure Connor isn't--" Josh began soothingly.

"Oh, _shut up_ , Josh."

He went silent. Kara replayed her words back in her mind, and was horrified.

"Oh, _fu_ \--I'm sorry." She fumbled in her desperate apology. "I didn't mean to be--"

"It's okay," he reassured. "I get it. I know you don't like having parties."

"Just because some girl's throwing herself at Connor doesn't mean he's interested in her, Kara. You know that, right?"

She did.

"I'm just. . . pissed off, for some reason," she admitted.

"Well, don't drink just to calm down, all right?" he said, faint smile not betraying his clearly serious tone. "Doesn't help with being pissed off, in the long run."

"I guess you're right."

Christie emerged from the little hallway, sulking. Close behind her, North had Connor's arm, and was forcing a smile.

"You know I don't like you going in my room," Kara heard her hiss as they passed.

"I didn't think she'd follow me--" he was protesting weakly.

Kara laughed, and was relieved to find it was genuine.

"See?" Josh said pointedly.

"You're right. You're _always_ right."

"Exactly. Could you tell North that?"

Kara smiled, eyes sparkling. "I think I'll have another glass of eggnog, actually. Oh, calm down," she said, seeing his warning expression. "It's like, four percent alcohol."

"Fourteen percent, actually," Josh replied, checking the label.

"Still."

Connor escaped from North and meandered back into the kitchen, plopped himself down beside her, and poured himself another glass of juice. "What's happening, short stuff?" he asked, oblivious to the awkward silence his presence had created.

Kara downed the rest of the next drink and found herself feeling just a bit warm. Her sweater was making her, well, sweat.

"Uuuuugh, is it hot in here, or is it just me?" she giggled, not realizing that the room's eyes on her as she unceremoniously yanked off her sweater. Her form-fitting black t-shirt was a bit faded, she noticed.

"Um. . . Kara? You feeling ok?" Josh asked delicately.

"Never better, why?"

"Here." Connor shoved his glass of juice towards her, for some reason not meeting her eyes or looking at her _at all_. His face was flushed. "You should cut that alcohol with something, you're not looking too good."

"I'm looking _great_!" she argued weakly, nevertheless picking up the glass and downing it.

Josh was leaving and heading into the living room. Connor folded his hands awkwardly on the table.

When Kara reached for the eggnog again, he caught her arm. "Uh, don't."

"Why not?" she demanded.

"You've never actually drunk before, have you?" he asked seriously. "Your tolerance isn't. . . it just isn't. You're definitely buzzed--how many drinks have you had?"

"Two."

He stopped, jaw dropping incredulously. "Of _eggnog_??"

"You know what, let's play a game, okay?" North suggested, coming in. "Turn the music down a bit Markus!" she shouted.

"What? Why?" came his response.

He caught her expression and hastily dove for the stereo. "Okay, sorry!"

"I've got an idea for a game," announced one of Chloe's sisters, holding up an empty glass bottle. "How about. . ."

"Oh, no." Kara muttered under her breath.

"Oh, yes!" Chloe jumped to her feet. "Everyone get in a circle on the living room floor, we're playing spin the bottle!"

"What? What's spin the bottle?" Connor demanded as the crowd erupted into equal parts violent protest, delighted enthusiasm, and intoxicated amusement.

"Oh, I hate this game," North grumbled as Markus escorted her to into the other room.

"Hey, cheer up, you might get lucky," he offered. 

She shrugged.

". . .There's always a chance you'll land on Simon," Markus finished, grinning wickedly.

Simon winked. North groaned.

"This is a mistake," protested Kara, as the crowd migrated past her, bumping her back into the doorframe a bit.

"It's okay, if you don't want to play, you don't have to," Christie said sweetly as she knelt down beside Connor, who was still looking baffled. "You can sit on the couch and watch."

Kara's eyes narrowed. Normally, she wouldn't allow herself to be swayed by a petty blonde teenager, but something about the atmosphere was pushing her forward, encouraging her to take a risk. She swallowed the aftertaste of eggnog in her mouth and came to a decision.

"I'll play."

"Great!" Chloe exclaimed. "Let's do Truth, Dare, and Kiss for the innocents among us, okay?"

"Kiss where?" challenged Josh.

"Anywhere you're both comfortable, I guess," Chloe shrugged.

Markus raised an eyebrow. North elbowed him before he could open his mouth.

"There are children here," she hissed, jerking her head towards Connor, who had blanched upon hearing the name of the game.

Oblivious to the "child's" suddenly terrified expression, Chloe beamed and place the bottle in the middle of the circle. "Who's going first?"

"Is that even a question?" Elijah teased, taking the bottle from her and giving it a spin.

The bottle landed on--who else? --Connor, whose expression, Kara decided, could not possibly be more priceless.

"But it's Truth or Dare or Kiss, right?" he said desperately. "You get to choose what to do, and--"

"Yeah, and I'm choosing kiss," Elijah announced. "Scootch over."

"Oh, my god."

"Calm down, Connor," Chloe deadpanned. "Elijah."

"Yeah?"

"Do the boy's cheek, please."

". . . Fine."

Once Elijah had finished planting one on a very disapproving, awkward Connor's cheek, he returned to his seat, satisfied. “Who’s next?”

“I’m next, I’m sitting next to you. . .” Chloe took the bottle and spun it, landing on the sister next to Connor. “Okay, I’ll go with truth. Christie, have you ever practiced kissing in a mirror?”

The girl glared as the rest of the group chuckled. “If you’re asking, you already know the answer to that question.”

“Do me the pleasure of saying it out loud.”

“Yes, in middle school. Get off my dick, Chlo!”

Chloe snickered mercilessly. “All right, here you go, Markus.”

Markus landed on Kara. “All right. . . truth. Got a crush on anyone in this room?”

Kara reddened. “Not. . . really. No, I don’t think so,” she lied.

North coughed loudly, " _Li-ar_!"

Kara dared to glance quickly in Connor's direction. He looked crestfallen, but not devastated.

_Whatever._

North spun next, landing on Chloe. "Dare time!" she exclaimed. "Rate everybody in this room, one to ten."

"Ohhh, boy." Chloe's eyes darted over the group, calculating. "I mean, everybody's a ten in my book--"

"Booooo!" North cupped her hands around her mouth. "Honesty, please!"

"It's a dare, not a truth," Kara reminded her.

"Okay, Chloe, truth! How would you rate everyone in this room if you had to, out of ten?"

"Well, you're a one," she smirked.

North shrugged. "Fair."

"Markus is a seven, Simon's an eight--"

"Wait, Simon's higher than me?" Markus demanded. "In what universe?"

"All of them?" Simon replied, grinning.

"Josh. . . sorry, boo, you're a six point nine."

"Honestly, I'm flattered you'd rate me that highly," he commented.

"Both of you girls are fours--" Her sisters protested loudly, but Chloe continued, giggling slightly--"Connor is a nine."

Everyone looked at Connor, who shrugged cockily. "If we're being accurate about it, I should probably be an eleven."

"Just for that, you're now a three."

Kara burst out laughing. Chloe turned to her.

"You're a nine, too, sweetheart."

The giggle turned into an embarrassed coughing fit. Everyone tittered.

"Elijah is an eight and I'm a ten out of ten, baby," she finished in a self-satisfied voice. "Your turn, Simon!"

Simon made a spin and landed on Kara. Their eyes met for a second.

"First real kiss of the night?" he suggested, a smile tugging at his lips.

Unbeknownst to Kara, Connor visibly stiffened. "You know what? Sure," she responded, failing to keep the mirth out of her voice.

North _oooh'ed_ as she scooted to the middle of the circle, meeting him halfway. She tilted her head up slightly to give him a better opening.

He barely pressed his lips against hers--it was pretty much nothing, over in a second. When he pulled away, they both burst out laughing awkwardly, and the whole group followed.

Kara's mind was crowing with proud delight. She wasn't backing down from party games! She could do this all night!

However, when she turned her head, she caught sight of a stony-faced Connor, staring directly at her with an expression of intensity that nearly knocked her flat. Her smile faltered for a second.

"My turn," Josh exclaimed, and spun. The bottle landed between North and Markus.

"Truth for both of you. . ." He tapped his finger against his chin, contemplating a question. "Okay, how long have each of you gone without brushing your teeth?"

The couple exchanged thoughtful looks.

"No longer than a day, for sure," Markus said hesitantly. "If I forget in the morning I always remember to brush at night, so. . ."

"Probably a few days," North admitted. "I've gone camping before and forgotten a toothbrush. So, you know."

Markus looked disgusted. "Seriously?"

"Hey, who am I gonna gross out?" she demanded. "The bears? Suck my dick!"

"Uh, no thanks."

"My turn." Chloe's sister seized the bottle and spun. It landed between Connor and Cammi, on his other side. "Hmmm, let's see."

"Whatever you do to one, you gotta do the same to the other!" Chloe called.

Christie frowned. "Boo."

"Them's the rules, babe." Chloe was unapologetic.

Christie squinted at the ceiling. Suddenly, she smirked, as if inspired. "Oh. Okay, truth. Have you ever. . . sent _pics_ of yourself to somebody to try and get them to like you more?"

"No!" Cammi exclaimed, going red.

"What?" Connor asked at the same time. "Pics?"

Markus facepalmed.

"Nude photos," Kara explained, trying to keep her voice even. _He doesn't even know what they_ are, _what an absolute dweeb._

"Oh, my _god_." He covered his face with his hands. "No. Never."

"Hey, somebody in this room might have, watch your tone," Markus warned.

"Your turn, Connor," Christie said sweetly, holding out the bottle.

He picked it up with a thumb and forefinger, as if it was going to burn him, and glanced upwards, meeting Kara eyes.

 _Do it, pussy._ She squinted at him.

Biting his lip, he spun it, 

and landed directly on Christie.

"Okay, um." He began haltingly. "I guess I'll go with tr--"

Christie threw her arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. "Come on, don't be a wuss," she teased. "I believe in you."

Connor blinked. "Truth?"

"You can kiss me if you want." she whispered.

"I don't. . . I mean, you're really pretty and you seem like a really nice person, but I don't really know you?" he offered.

She blinked at him.

"Oh, whatever," he mumbled, and pressed his lips against hers. 

Again, over in a second.

_Doesn't mean anything._

Kara jumped to her feet. "I'm thirsty," she explained when North shot her a confused look. "Keep playing without me, okay?"

At the girl's nod, Kara headed into the kitchen, rubbing her face vigorously. "Hoooo boy," she grumbled, fighting back the wave of emotions pressing against the back of her eyes. "What a night."

As she picked up her (cranberry juice-filled) glass, she noticed another person hovering in the doorway.

Connor.

"What do you want?" she snapped before she could stop herself.

"You looked. . . upset." His eyes swept over her, calculating. "I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Thank you for your consideration," she replied stiffly. "I'm fine." 

"With all due respect, you don't sound very fine."

"That's strange, I didn't realize you could _sense_ emotions," she said bitingly.

"I can read people's emotions enough to tell when they're upset--"

"Apparently you can't!" she rebutted, sliding open the glass door to the balcony and heading out into the freezing night air, just to get away from him.

No such luck. "Well, I know I'm not the best at. . . people," he was saying, undeterred, following her out, "but I can at least tell when _you're_ genuinely pissed at me, short stuff."

"Oh, go back to Christie," she complained. "She'd _love_ it if you called her that."

He tilted his head, confused. "What about Christie?"

"She likes you and she'll fawn over you, just. . . go back inside and play with the others."

"Hey," his tone changed to slightly more warning, "you aren't allowed to be mad I kissed Christie."

"Oh, why not?"

"Uh, because you kissed Simon?" he exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure Simon's, like, gay!" Kara yelled back, then clapped her hands over her mouth.

Connor started to say something else, then checked himself. "Wait. Really?"

"I don't know." she answered honestly. "He's not interested in _me,_ at least. I dunno. There isn't anything between us except friendship."

He cleared his throat. 

"Then. You weren't doing it because you secretly love him?"

"Uh, _no_?"

He walked over to the railing and leaned over it without speaking, staring off into the sky.

"Connor?" she said, hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

". . . Nothing."

She shuddered with cold. His eye catching the movement, Connor turned and saw her hands massaging her bare, freezing arms. "You look _really_ cold," he observed.

"Figured that out by yourself, huh?" she retorted before she could stop herself.

Sighing, he pulled off his jacket and held it out. "Here."

Kara's eyes flicked from his face to the jacket and back again.

"Oh, just take it." He rolled his eyes.

". . .Thank you," she said quietly, pulling it on and wrapping her arms around herself.

"Don't mention it."

They stood in silence for a minute or two, side-by-side. A dusting of snow was drifting down in the brisk night air, and somewhere across campus, carols were being sung. A gust of wind blew the trees and sent Kara shivering again.

"You know, I don't really like parties," Connor admitted out of the blue.

"Really? You were all _for_ having a party at our place the other week."

"Well, everyone likes parties. I didn't want to spoil _their_ fun."

Kara tried to read his expression. He was staring out over the buildings thoughtfully.

"I don't like them either," she agreed. "They're too noisy."

"Yeah, exactly. People all around you. It's, like, I'd rather stay at home with a book or Netflix or something. Too high-maintenance for me, you know?"

"Mhm."

Silence for another few minutes.

"Sorry for always messing with you."

"Huh?" Kara, startled, turned to look at him and found his face only a foot from hers. She reared back instinctively.

He looked. . . flustered. Again. 

"I mean, I always call you short stuff, and stuff."

"Yeah, you do do that. It's annoying."

"I know, that's why I'm apologizing, stupid!" Connor rolled his eyes. "But I _am_ sorry. You've just kind of rubbed me the wrong way for a while when we first met. But it's just habit to tease you, I don't actually. . . dislike you. At all."

Kara’s eyes softened. "I know."

"It's fun to see you get mad, too. It's cute." He coughed into his fist. " _Alsowe'reundermistletoe_."

"Sorry, what was that last part?" She demanded. "I didn't quite catch--"

"There's. Um." He coughed again. "Mistletoe. Over us."

Kara glanced upwards--slowly, very slowly--and saw the mistletoe hanging delicately on the lights, over the balcony.

_Chloe, you fucker._

She looked back at him and was pleased--pleased?--to see him abashed, not meeting her eyes.

"Oh, well," she said teasingly, making as if to turn back into the dorm room. "We don't have to tell anybody it was there."

When he didn't say anything else, she really turned and took two steps before:

"I mean, I understand."

"You. . . do?" Kara asked, surprised, vulnerable. Maybe he did have some humanity in him, after all--

"You probably wouldn't be as good as kisser as me anyw--"

And Kara whirled around and pushed him up against the balcony railing and was kissing him, partially to just shut him up because _ugh, so annoying_ and partially because _hell, I've waited too long to pass up this opportunity_ , wrapping her arms around him and pulling his head into hers almost forcefully. Connor responded with surprising--or maybe, not-so-surprising--enthusiasm, pressing forward and turning his head to accommodate her and bringing his hands down to press against her lower back, which sent her spine tingling. 

She closed her eyes and stood on her tiptoes-- _too tall, get down here, loser_ \--and deepened the kiss. His grip tightened, and before she knew it, he'd lifted her into the air, spun her around, and let her down on the balcony railing, where she could sit and reach him comfortably. In response, she wrapped one arm around his back and the other around his head, running her fingers through his _stupid gorgeous hair_.

Connor stiffened at that, and leaned further in, _begging_ for more with his mouth, pressing his hands firmly on her sides so as to hold her in place on the railing. She pulled back a bit to catch her breath, pressing her forehead into his, and he sighed into her cheek.

The doorway erupted in cheers and raucous laughter.

The pair's heads snapped towards the sound, expressions reminiscent of a deer's in the headlights.

"About. . . fucking. . . _time_!" North gawuffed, clutching her sides with laughter. Markus and Simon were clapping violently, catcalling; Josh was wearing a snarky smile, offering them a thumbs-up. Chloe was _actually_ sobbing. However, somebody else was standing behind the party, someone who hadn't been there before--

" _Dad_?" Connor exclaimed incredulously.

The older man was squinting at the pair, who _very quickly_ disentangled themselves--Kara scampered to the other side of the balcony, furiously fixing her hair, and Connor on the other, just standing stock-still.

"Is that _the_ girl?" the man finally asked, pointing at Kara.

Connor deflated completely, face going even redder than before. "Yeah," he admitted, "that's _the_ girl."

"Finally got her, huh?"

"Apparently?"

The man shot him a sarcastic look, and offered Kara his hand. "Hank."

"K-Kara. Look, I'm sorry about--"

"Just . . . don't mention it. Look, you're freezing, get inside." He pushed the crowd from the doorway and pulled Kara in. "Were you guys _drinking_?"

"It's a party, Dad," Connor protested, following them in. "We had _eggnog_. Besides, you're one to talk--"

"Doesn't matter. I should turn you all in," he growled.

The teenagers went silent for a moment.

"He's joking," Connor added.

"But seriously, put it away. You're watching a movie now, so sit down and shut up." Hank turned on the TV in the living room and gestured towards the couch. "Siddown, right fucking now."

As the group awkwardly headed in, Connor elbowed Markus. "You invited my _dad_?" he demanded.

"It wasn't me, it was Josh," Markus responded.

Josh shrugged. "Look what happened without a chaperone. Were you two gonna ha--"

"Ok, it's a balcony and in the middle of the night in December," Connor hissed, face flaming, "how about you think before you sp--"

"Oh, totally." North came in on the other side, throwing an arm around the furious boy's shoulder. "Good thing you invited his Dad--"

"Please stop. Please." Connor covered his face with his hands.

"How's Die Hard sound?" Hank called.

"Die Hard is my favorite Christmas movie!" North exclaimed delightedly.

"Die Hard isn't a Christmas movie," Josh said at the same time.

They locked eyes.

"Sounds great," Markus announced, stepping neatly between them. "Everybody, in the living room.

 

"Hey," he whispered to her.

Everyone was entranced by the majestic film being projected onscreen at the moment, squeezed together on the sofa (not counting the few sprawled around on the floor). Hank was already passed out in the easy chair, but nobody had moved to turn off the TV, so the man had done _some_ good. Connor glanced over at him and allowed a small smile to creep onto his face.

_Classic Dad._

"Yeah?" she whispered back, pulling his jacket tighter around herself.

"Wanna sneak off to North's room, eat the rest of the cookies and look at pictures of my dog?" Connor suggested, holding up his phone.

Kara's face broke into a joyful smile.

"Oh, _absolutely_."

 

As the two quietly sneaked out of the room, Chloe leaned over to North. 

"Twenty bucks, please," she purred.

"Not fair," North responded, getting out her wallet regardless. "You planted the mistletoe."

Chloe shrugged, taking the bill and smelling it. "Mmmm, it's fresh."

"Not cool, Chlo." North huffed and turned back to the TV screen, leaning her head on Markus's shoulder.

"I'd say it was pretty cool. _Very_ cool, in fact."

". . .How did you know they'd go outside?" she hissed. "Seriously, it's bugging me."

"Kara's the type to run outside after a fight, I've seen it before," Chloe explained.

"Okay, sure, but how'd you know they'd have a--"

North cut herself off. Chloe's smile resembled the Cheshire Cat's, and it was still widening.

"You didn't."

"Twenty bucks is a lot of money, North," Chloe said smugly. "And getting those twerps together was its own reward."

"Plus, I got to kiss Connor!" Christie chirped, leaning over the back of the sofa. "Win-win situation."

"All Hersh-s are psychopaths," North grumbled, turning back to her boyfriend. "Utter psychopaths."

"I know, what would you do without me?" Chloe settled back into her place and glanced over at the snoozing Hank. 

"Ooh! Wanna draw on Mr. Anderson's face before he wakes up?"

"You know it," the redhead replied, pulling out a Sharpie.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, hope you're not too mad at me for not updating If You Think I'm Pretty on time. This is your compensation for the hiatus that's inevitably coming up.


End file.
